Hot Chocolate
by chocomint0512
Summary: One of the benefits of chocolate, it can give a happy feeling and mood improvement, especially, when you have a bad day.


This is how I love chocolate.. ^^

Lowering her head, Chu Ga Eul slowly walk trough the busy street of Seoul. A very sad expression is appearing on her pretty face. She tries hard to stop her tear to flow. She doesn't want to attract people's attention. She felt exhausted of what happen earlier today.

She's been walk very far from her office. She just wants to forget her sadness, her anger, her pain. She feels like being struck by a lightning in the middle of day. Now she knows how it feels to be backstabbed by someone close to you and so-called co-worker a.k.a project partner.

She's been working on this project for almost a month. This project could be the last staircase to her promotion. She asked Oh Min Ji, her co-worker and also her best friend, to be her partner in the project. She never sees it coming. Min Ji chooses today, the day of presentation to do this. Oh Min Ji took the credit for herself by saying that the project was created by the great Oh Min Ji and she just the co-worker.

As if today is not bad enough, she can't contact her beloved boyfriend, Goo Soo Pyo. She really needs someone to talk. Someone to comfort her. To share her pain. Someone who can say that everything is going to be alright. But seems he will not be there for her… again. And this only adds her frustration.

With the sadness, anger and other feeling rush in her, she passes by a small café. She attracted to the very delicious smell of freshly baked bakery. She stops in front of the café for a moment, but decided to continue her journey and ignoring the protest of her stomach. But suddenly she start to feel dizzy and her leg become very weak. She remembers that today she haven't eat anything other that her sadness.

So she gave up to her body and entering the café. She is welcomed by a very polite waitress. She orders a cup of black coffee and sandwich. As she waiting for her order her mind drift back to her sad experience. Fortunately before it got too far, her order arrived.

She is about to reach her coffee when someone took the coffee and replace it with a cup of hot chocolate. Surprised, she looks at the person who dare to do that and ready to give whoever the person is a very pain words for doing that. But her words stop at their track because now she is facing a very handsome man that giving her the most dangerous attractive dimple smile plastered on his face.

"Hot chocolate will be a better option to accompany your sandwich and to fix your mood." He said calmly.

"Pardon me?"

"I said, hot chocolate will be a better option to accompany your sandwich and to fix your mood."

"In my opinion, coffee will be better for me. Thanks for your suggestion though. Now, could you please give me back my coffee?"

"Believe me, hot chocolate will be better. I read an article that one of the benefits of chocolate, it can give a happy feeling and mood improvement, especially, when you have a bad day, like today. Am I right? Well then, enjoy your meal." He said and left her dumbfounded.

She blinked her eyes several time to absorb of what happen just now. She still can't believe that she just sat there and say nothing to answer him back. Maybe she just tired already so she has no energy to reciprocate him. Taking a deep breath, she gave up and starts to eat her meals. As she take a sip of her 'hot coffee' now become 'hot chocolate', she surprised how she starts to relax within a second. Her heart starts to calm now. Her clouded mind is getting clearer.

"I think he is right. Chocolate can fix my mood" she said.

With an ease feeling, she finished her meal, paid the bill and leaves the café. She takes a deep breath, sense the cool breeze of the wind. She decides to headed back to her apartment, take a hot shower and go to a deep slumber. Hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

-oo-

Some people said that life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. Today she is going to face her day with a new hope. Forget the past and face the future. Beside, last night her boyfriend called her and asked her for lunch at their favorite restaurant. She wake up and start to prepare her appearance for the date.

Happily she starts to check her wardrobe and choose the best outfit for her. After sometime, she finally chooses to wear white short-sleeve top, her favorite blue jeans, green cardigan and flat shoe. She put a light make-up that she knows it is perfect for her. She checks her appearance once again in front of the mirror. Satisfied, she rushed out from her apartment and go to the restaurant.

She arrived at the restaurant ten minutes earlier than the schedule. As expected, her boyfriend not arrived yet. So she decided to wait at their usual table and order a glass of orange juice. Unfortunately, seems her boyfriend is late for their date. She sends him a message saying that she waits him already.

Ten minutes have passed, but her boyfriend still not coming yet. She sends him a message again and waits for almost another ten minutes. She tries to call him but he is not answering. She tapped her finger at the table, as her patience start to disappear. Worries, confusion and anger start to form in her feeling.

After forty-five minutes of waiting without any news from her boyfriend she decided to leave the restaurant. She pays for her drink and leave. Since her date is failed and she can't even reach her boyfriend, to ease her feeling she decided to go for grocery shopping. She stopped by to a supermarket located not far from the restaurant. As she entering the supermarket she sees something that she hardly believes.

To her disappointment, she sees her so-called boyfriend is shopping with a girl that she knows very well, Oh Min Ji. Her heart is aching looking at them. But her anger took control of her. She dared to walk slowly towards them. As she approaches them, she can hear their conversation.

"Oppa, when will you broke up with her?" asked Min Ji

"Relax.. I will do it soon. I ignore her already for the whole week. Today I asked her for a date but I didn't show up. I didn't return her message or answer her call. She should've realized that I don't want to be her boyfriend anymore."

"Really? So what hold you from telling her?"

"Maybe because I will break up with him first." Ga Eul suddenly spoke from behind them that make them almost jumping due to surprise.

"Ga Eul…?" Soo Pyo said in surprise tone

"Yes, it's me. Save your energy. I broke up with you now."

With that she turns around and walks out the supermarket. Without she realize, she repeat her experience the day before. She walks through the street, lowering her head. But this time, she can't control her tears to running on her cheek. She doesn't care if people staring at her. She just keeps walking.

Pain, anger, disappointed, sad, all other feeling clouded her mind. She keep walking until she found herself walk in to a park. With all her emotion, she goes to the nearest bench and sits there. Pity herself.

"Why do I always found you in a bad mood condition? Can't I get the privileged to see you smile?" a voice heard surprising her. She look up to see who the owner of the voice and to her surprise, it's the same man that change her hot coffee at the café yesterday.

"What?" she asked in disbelieve

"Should I always repeat my words to you every time we meet?" he teased her "I asked why I always found you in a bad mood condition? Can't I get the privileged to see you smile?" he repeat his question to her.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't ask to be found by you." Now she can reply to him. Today is another bad day for her, and she is more than willing to let out her frustration to anybody available. This man apparently looks for trouble. So she will not just stay silent this time.

Listening to her words, he just shows her his deadly dimple smile. Calmly he said "So, what is it today that bothering you and hold you from smiling?"

"Why do you want to know? It's kind of privacy"

"Since you cry in the middle of the park, I didn't see any privacy here."

"You…. How unbelievable!" she said while standing up and ready to leave him, but he hold her wrist.

"At least, calm yourself and drink this." He said while holding her

"No, thank you. I better go home. Will you let me go now?"

"It's better to let go your entire burden before you go home. A famous quote, home sweet home, will not exist for nothing. It's better to go home in an ease feeling. So you can feel peace at home. Am I right?" he said calmly.

She think about what he said for a while and surrender, she sit back to the bench followed by the man. He than give her the cup he brought. She just receives it and holds it in her hand. They paused for a moment before he spoke once again.

"I didn't catch your name"

"Chu Ga Eul" she answers with a deep sigh.

"I'm So Yi Jeong. So, what is your problem? I could be a good listener for you." He said

"And why do I need to speak to you?"

"Because now you needed someone to listen to you"

His words make her surrender once again, because deep in her heart she knows that he is right.

"I don't know where to start. My life seems so bad the past two days."

"How about from the beginning?" he suggests. It makes her smile a little and shakes her head slightly.

She takes a sip from her cup.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked in surprise

"Yes"

"Do you always bring hot chocolate with you?" she asked in disbelieve

"Not really. It's the favorite beverage at my café. And I have this urge feeling to bring it for the past two days. Maybe because you will need it."

"What a sweet talker" She smiled and takes another sip before finally she spoke.

"Do you know how it feels being back stabbed twice?" she asked while looked at him. When he is not replying, she continues her speech.

"I've waited my promotion for two years. Finally I got the opportunity. I worked on a project that will bring me to the promotion. But unfortunate me, I took a wrong person to be my partner. She took the credit for my project. I lost the promotion for sure. And I need to wait at least a year to get another opportunity." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"I thought today will be different. I had a date with my boyfriend. But he never showed up. I wait for a quiet long time, hoping that he's just running late. I sent him a few messages and called him but no response. Then I saw him cheated on me with none other than my co-worker who stole my promotion." She tries to hold her sob and cover it with a soft chuckle.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked when the person next to her didn't say anything.

"Let's go" he said with smile

"What?"

Without replying her question, he pulled her hand and takes her to his car.

"Yah….Where are we going? I can accuse you as a kidnapper" she yells to him while trying release his grip but did not succeed.

Hear what she said, he suddenly stopped and face her with sad expression. "Your words hurt me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just…"

"Then let's go." He said with a teasing smile form on his lips and opens his car door.

"Yah…. You trick me!"

-oo-

Unexpectedly, he brings her to a beach. It was afternoon when they arrived at the beach. The scenery is breathtaking. Orange colored skies add to the beautiful beach scenery. They were greeted by a gentle breeze. Anyone who saw it will be able to feel the serenity.

Ga Eul is no exception. She gasped once she steps out from the car.

"It's beautiful" she said softly

"I know you will like it. Shall we?" He said as he held out his hand to her.

She looked at the outstretched hand and then she directs her gaze to meet his eyes and took his hand. They walk side by side to the beach.

Inside her heart, she feels very comfortable and secure to be with him. She began to feel a strange feeling. Her heart beats faster. A warm feeling start to creep on her body. She doesn't know for sure what happen to her. She just felt happy. She never felt a feeling like this when together with Soo Pyo. She didn't understand why this man affecting her so much.

"Are you alright?" Yi Jeong asked as he looked at her face with full concern

"Yes" she answered immediately, ignoring the strange feeling.

He took her to the big rock and sit there. They took a silent moment to enjoy the sunset.

After some time, Yi Jeong starts to spoke slowly as he looks towards the sunset.

"Nobody can promise that the sky is always blue, flower scattered all over the road of our life. There is sun and no rain, there is joy and no anxiety, and there is peace and no pain. But there will be strength for each day and relief for the weary and heavy load."

Ga Eul stared at him as she listened to his words and absorb of what he said. She keeps silent expecting him to continue as she also looks towards the sunset.

"Best friend is someone who shares your laughter, your secrets, your wishes and cares. Someone who will be there through your good times, bad times and stays by your side through the years. When your best friend not treats you well, then let them go." He paused for a moment then continues. "If a man wants you, nothing can keep him away, if he doesn't want you, nothing can make him stay. If a relationship ends because the man was not treating you as you deserve, then let him go. Love the people that treat you right, forget about the ones who don't and believe that everything happens for a reason. You can cry but don't let the pain consume you." He finished his words as he locks his gaze to her.

She was just silent. But then a smile began to spread across her face. She then faces him still with the smile plastered on her face.

"That was beautiful. I understand now. The journey will never be easy, but there will always a new strength for every obstacle. People can't treat me arbitrarily. From now on, I will not let people do that to me. Thank you, Yi Jeong-ssi, for everything. I really appreciate it. You proved to me that today is different from yesterday."

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, of course I'm feeling better. Thanks to you."

-oo-

After that day, they constantly meet to each other. Sometimes, Yi Jeong will show up at her office to pick her up. Or, the other day Ga Eul will come to his café to have a chat with him. They are comfortable to each other companion. Unfortunately, they never declare their relationship more than friends.

One day Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul to accompany him go to the beach. To calm his mind is the excused he used. That reason is enough for her to agree to go with him. They arrived at the beach right before sunset. This reminds Ga Eul of the day they become friends. They walk along the beach side by side in silent, enjoying the scenery. Yi Jeong takes a deep breath before starts to speak.

"I'm seeing a girl." His statement made Ga Eul directs her gaze to him. Her heart aching to hear that, because truly she is in love with him. But she never says anything to him, now she decided to give him her best smile assuring him to continue his story.

"She's a beautiful girl. She is very kindhearted. Around her made me feel comfortable, accepted, precious, loved, and the most important is I could be myself with her. I can share everything with her. I hold myself to say my true feeling towards her because I'm afraid of rejection. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"No. You should talk to her. Tell her your true feeling, so you will not regret it. At least, you will have a relieve." She cut his words. Even she's in pain, she manage to say that in a steady voice.

"I've made my decision. I will ask her to be mine."

She put a smile hiding her pain. Her mind wanders so she didn't realize that he looked at her straight to her eyes. Softly he speaks to her.

"Ga Eul-yang, will you be mine?"

She gasped to hear his words and can't say anything to answer him due to shock. She can't believe of what happen. She's ready to let him go for his happiness and cry for a few days.

"Ga Eul-yang?" he calls her, wondering what is in her mind. And he worries of her rejection.

Slowly her sense returns to her. "Yes" she answers him with a teary eye. Hearing what she said he lean to her and close the gap between them and kissed her gently.

END

Note:

Created on: May 29,2011 and originally posted on LU


End file.
